


Limerence

by ChromeHoplite, rabid_bunny



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agni and Ciel are dating, Alpha Agni, Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Fantasies about your bff's omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Omegaverse, Size Difference, agni and sebastian are bffs, dubcon, more tags to be added later, public heat, this is going to be an interactive fic, where readers get a say in what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/rabid_bunny
Summary: Sebastian's been pining over Ciel for six months, the trouble is, Ciel belongs to his best friend.
Relationships: Agni/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 25
Kudos: 134





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our interactive fic!  
> We'll be hosting polls, contests, idea round-ups and brainstorms. We'd love if you participated and helped us decide how this fic is going to be written- come join us @ [Limerencefic](https://limerencefic.tumblr.com/)!  
> Enjoy!

Rain pelted against the windshield. Sebastian grabbed the umbrella he had ready on the passenger seat and stepped out into the storm. He paid the chilled wind that whipped around him and wet his hair no mind as he marched towards the sidewalk. With a steady hand, he popped the umbrella open and held it out before him. “Princess.”

"Where's Agni?" Ciel asked, dipping his head to get under the umbrella- even if it wasn't necessary. Reflex made him loop his arm into the crook of Sebastian's offered elbow as he was guided to the alpha’s fancy car. 

“How are you feeling?” Sebastian ignored the question as he led Ciel to his parked BMW. He could feel the heat from the little omega’s hand through his suit jacket as he opened the passenger door. Sorry to feel its loss, he quickly made his way around to the driver’s seat. Scented rose petals - pink and plump - placed atop a victorian sponge cake filled Sebastian’s nose and wafted throughout the interior of his car. He wet his lips and started up the engine.

Warmth blasted through the heaters. Ciel turned two of them toward himself and shook out his damp hair. Tiny rain droplets spattered the dashboard and ran down his own neck, making him shiver. 

“Not so great,” he frowned, removing his reading glasses and wiping them with his scarf. He slipped them into their case, keeping them safe in his satchel. 

For what felt like the tenth time in the last hour, Ciel went over his list of symptoms: a fever, cramps, flushed skin, irritability and… hunger. “I got Mey-Rin to cover my shift. I’m sorry I won’t be able to help with inventory tonight.” He fastened his seatbelt but not before clicking the seat warmer button. As he got comfortable, he noticed a pretty box on the center console, complete with a silky blue ribbon and a fork. “Is that for me?” His smile lingered somewhere between coy and hopeful. 

“Inventory will hardly be an issue. I expect you’ll make up for it next month.” Sebastian clenched his jaw as he inhaled the fragrant scent of Ciel; salacious and sweet. He focused on keeping his breaths steady as he backed out of the parking lot. “As for the box. Hm, I don’t know.” There was a throb within his throat that tugged down between his legs. “Have you readied your opinion on that book I lent you last week?”

Ciel’s greedy little hand hovered over the box, then disappeared into his satchel. He pulled out a first edition of 120 Days of Sodom and waved it side to side for Sebastian to notice. Mini fluorescent Post-It notes were bulging from the edges of the pages, corners were dog-eared and a highlighter creased the spine. 

Six months ago, Ciel would never have dared mistreat a book in this way, let along one signed by the author. But Sebastian had insisted, said that books were living organisms that evolved with the reader’s interpretation. This refusal to play by the rules of others made the alpha one of a kind. 

“I’m halfway through,” Ciel said, opening the page where he’d left off. “If it is the dirty element that gives pleasure to the act of lust, then the dirtier it is, the more pleasurable it is bound to be.” He felt a flush bloom over his freckled nose and inch to the tip of his ears. He squeezed his thighs together and shifted somewhat awkwardly in his seat. “I’ve only been able to read it at night while my mom’s in bed.” 

Sebastian eyed the well-worn and abused book and a warm smile crept across his face. For an omega, Ciel was irrevocably enamoured with highly sought literature and the scholarly niches of academia. It intrigued the alpha, to say the least. “I’m sure there are a number of things you’re only able to do at night while your mother is in bed, Princess.” He swallowed the ripened hunger of his nature as he actively ignored the shift in Ciel’s pheromones. 

With a breathy chuckle, Sebastian forced the mood to lighten from its dangerous aura. “I suppose you’ve earned it. Go ahead.”

Under the many layers he wore — camisole, button-up shirt, scarf and jacket — Ciel’s belly rumbled. He put a shy hand against it, urging the gurgling sounds to go away. As if to soundproof them more, he laid the book against it. 

“Thanks,” he said brightly to Sebastian, reaching for the box. The ribbon barely needed coaxing to come undone, falling onto his lap, atop the book. The box’s flaps opened of their own accord, revealing a perfect slice of tartelette bourdaloue. The complexity of its presentation alone made his mouth water. His senses were aroused by the spices and pears, which only enhanced the heady bourbon and woodsmoke that suffused the vehicle. 

Ciel wasted no time spearing the fork through the butter crust and pushing it past his lips. “Mmmn,” he half-moaned, sagging into the leather of the seat. Inside his shoes, his toes curled and his knuckle went white around the utensil. “How do you _do_ that?” 

“With ease,” Sebastian recalled the time it took to ready the poached pears, meticulously mould the buttered dough and hand whip the almond cream. The sweetened apricot jam was nothing compared to the saccharine scent that was Ciel Phantomhive. With pleasure, he’d folded the dough. With patience, he’d watched it rise. With grace, he’d placed it in a finely bowed box for the omega. And with a fiery hunger, he listened to Ciel’s appreciative groans as he consumed it.

Sebastian held the steering wheel in a death grip as he turned a corner. “It takes hardly any effort for a proper alpha to feed an omega.” He gave Ciel a teasing look before returning his gaze to the rain-slicked road ahead. “Even one with a sweet tooth such as yours.”

Guilt twisted Ciel's guts mid-ecstasy. He bit back a whine as butter coated his tongue. His heart beat like thunder in his chest. Oxytocin ran rampant in his veins. The impulse to tilt his neck, to bare his throat was making itself known. Thank goodness he'd thought to bury himself in all those layers. 

"So where's Agni?" He asked again, voice shaking. Like Pandora, he shut all the temptations of the decadent dessert back into the box and did his best to put it out of his mind.

Sebastian toed the accelerator. He briefly considered his closest of acquaintances as he approached a red light. "His flight's been delayed. Bad weather," he nodded toward the windshield. 

Without looking over, Sebastian knew Ciel’s hands were twisted in his lap atop the boxed pastry. He was anxious. Though he tried to hide it, the bright of Ciel’s eyes and the sweet citrus of his pheromones had already given him away. His attempts of concealment were no match for Sebastian’s keen perception. "It's alright, Ciel. Airplanes are safe," he offered in comfort. Reflexively, he touched the omega's thigh, as he would have his younger siblings. 

Ciel's eyes were on Sebastian's hand. His palm was so hot that the omega half expected it to sear a hole right through his trousers. His long fingers folded over his thigh and down between his knees in a gentle caress that was much too familiar to be shared between employer and employee. "You can go," Ciel rasped, turning his head to look out the passenger side window. 

Sebastian heard nothing as his breath caught somewhere in his throat. Warm. Soft. Supple. The feel of Ciel’s skin beneath his palm spoke volumes. His mouth went dry as his fingers feathered higher up Ciel's leg. They slid under the omega's shorts, wedging between his baby-soft thighs. He could feel him, _taste_ the omega pulsing beneath his grasp. With another inch, he was just a bold thought, a mere whisper, from what he knew they both wanted. As gently as he was desperate, Sebastian palmed Ci—

"Sebastian? Earth to Sebastian?” Ciel waved a hand in his face, snapping his manicured fingers. The alpha’s gaze looked at least a million miles away. Other than a slight twitch or a spasm, his hand hadn’t moved from where he’d positioned it. “The light turned green; you can go,” he said, pointing to the busy road up ahead. A car behind them leaned on its horn. Ciel promptly turned in his seat, glowered and gave the driver the middle finger.

"Right,” Sebastian grumbled and retracted his hand. “Thanks." It was not the place nor the time for yet another fantasy about Ciel. He stepped on the accelerator and willed his thoughts away. Well, as “away” as they could possibly get with the little morsel a mere foot from him.

The slight awkwardness didn’t go unnoticed by Ciel. Awkward because he felt the loss of Sebastian’s hand much more deeply than he should have. Awkward because Sebastian was Agni’s best friend. He fiddled with the music as if it was his own car. Sebastian hadn't changed the channel since the last time he drove Ciel home. “You seem a little preoccupied. Do you have a lot on your mind with work and stuff?"

"Hardly. Two shipments of YA novels arrived early which will make inventory a bit difficult this evening, what with being short-handed." He pulled into traffic and flashed Ciel a kind smile, “Though your health is far more important than an array of crunched numbers. You’re lucky you’ve got such a compassionate boss.” Sebastian winked. 

Ciel smirked. “You call it lucky. I call it a curse!” Sebastian’s compassion included feeding Ciel some of the most sinfully delicious food he’d ever had. And not the kind they sold at the little cafe within the book store. These were homemade, baked with the finest ingredients. Everyday there was a new confection to sample. Everyday Ciel could be found licking his fingers in the break room. “Do you have any idea how much weight I’ve gained since I started working for you? My pants are so tight, I can barely squeeze my ass into them anymore. If I have to start wearing a skirt to work, it’s all your fault.” 

"I’d let no one but myself be to blame if you started wearing skirts to work, Princess.” Sebastian made his voice monotonous as if he was preoccupied so as not to frighten the little omega too much. His thoughts, in the meantime, were busy at work imagining supple, plush thighs, warm and tight beneath silky soft skin, peeking out from beneath a plaid and pleated skirt. “Don't you worry your pretty little head about such frivolous matters. You know alphas love their mates plump and well-fed." 

“Maybe _you_ do, Sebastian,” Ciel said, nudging him playfully. The moment his body made contact with the alpha’s, Ciel’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights. “Wait. Am I your guinea pig? Do you make me try out all these treats just so you can woo another omega?” 

Sebastian nearly growled from the ginger shove. He could smell thick waves of _eau de Ciel_ permeate the car interior and pervade his senses. Rosy sugar assaulted his taste buds and trickled down his burning throat. Just as it had the first night he met Ciel.

** _Six Months Ago_ **

The setting sun stained the sky an inky palette of oranges, pouring into the windows of the quaint bookstore and bathing the space in warmth. It gleamed off of the silver streaks peppered attractively throughout Sebastian’s dark hair as he adjusted an emerald tie beneath his black vest. He greeted the spines of books - from poetry to philosophy - with a kind smile of familiarity before glancing at his wristwatch. In a handful of minutes, the grand opening of the bookstore - _his_ bookstore - would begin. Again and again, he adjusted the wooden chairs of the small reader-friendly cafe tucked in the corner of the building as he imagined numerous readers, students, explorers sitting and having a pastry. Here, in Verbatim.

“Verbatim.” How it sung when he said it aloud to himself. The champagne he would be gifted that evening wouldn’t hold a candle to the pride he already held for this warm place of majesty. He sighed when he noticed no crystal flutes had been properly prepared for the guests. As if his thoughts had the power to manifest, the backdoor to his bookshop swung open. He could smell the scent of his closest friend entering.

Along with something else. 

Ciel took in the bookstore much the same way children experienced an amusement park. He gave Agni’s arm a covert squeeze and swallowed the excited squeak that had worked its way up to his vocal cords. But with Camus, Dostoevsky, Wilde and Shelley, mere feet away, waiting for him on the shelf, he could hardly contain his euphoric scent. 

“Darling, you’re going to cause a riot,” Agni whispered against his ear. 

“I can’t help it,” Ciel said, breathless in trying to suppress the trembling of his voice. “This… this is the most stunning bookstore I’ve ever visited.” In truth, it was the only bookstore he had ever visited. Libraries were much more accessible for omegas brought up by single mothers.

Agni beamed at the precocious little thing by his side. What a joy it was to give Ciel all the things he deserved. “There’s the owner now,” he said, making eye contact with the elegant alpha. “Sebastian!’ 

Hunger. Writhing and raging, it twisted in his gut and seared throughout his veins. Sebastian pulled an inaudible hiss through his teeth and with it came an overwhelming powdery-sweet floral scent so aromatic he could taste it from tens of feet away. Never before had he a taste for sweets until this petal-sugared omega, doused in excitement and prettied with rosebud cheeks, came into his sight. Sebastian had been immediately taken. Smitten beyond words. Desperate beyond means and hungry beyond measure. Those blushed up knees. That pretty pout. And when the small omega opened his mouth… raspy dulcet words fell out. Each one he spoke was more seductive than the next. 

"It's nice to finally meet you," Ciel held his hand out the way Agni had taught him, sure and confident. _'Alphas are only as powerful as you allow them to be,'_ he had told him. 

It took every ounce of strength Ciel had to keep his hand steady, to not fall to his knees and bare his neck to Sebastian. He swallowed. Swallowed. Swallowed the pressure that yearned to flush his face. Met the hazel of Sebastian’s eyes with his own fierce cerulean to conquer the sudden achy hollow the primal scent of fire and desire stirred in him. And when he could be certain of his voice, added, “Agni told me so much about you, Sebastian.” 

_Sebastian._

_Sebastian._

His name had never sounded so sinful. Like the filthiest of words. The foulest of curses. Sebastian shook the dainty little hand he was presented and it was swallowed up in his palm. Warm. Sweaty. He could feel the tiny pulse beating against his skin. 

“And I, you.” Sebastian smiled warmly but he bit his tongue bloody. Though his words asked Agni to help polish and prepare flutes for champagne, his mind knew just what he was going to do later with the essence Ciel left within his palm. He hadn’t even made it out of the parking lot after the celebration before he whipped out his cock in the driver’s seat. Viciously, he fucked his hand while imagining the little omega’s warmth within it and Ciel’s name spilled from his lips with a sharp shock.

His scent, raw with rut, rolled off him so potently, he’d excused himself from meeting up at a bar for the after-party.

***

When Sebastian still hadn’t answered him, Ciel feigned a hurt expression; well, mostly feigned. “I knew there was an omega in your life,” he teased, “and that’s why all these treats are making a rotation.” Ciel unfastened his seatbelt, put his belongings (dessert and satchel) under his seat and got up on his knees. He steadied himself on the bit of leather seat between Sebastian’s thighs and leaned in for a sniff.

His eyes shut as he inhaled the now recognizable aroma, trying to pick it apart for something _other_. His little nose playfully skirted Sebastian’s neck, his ear, occasionally nudging it when they hit a bump on the road. The familiar musky fire, rich liquor and dark fruit caused him to sigh, both out of relief and comfort. Nothing was out of the ordinary here. 

“Funny, I can’t smell them on you,” he said, his face inches from the alpha’s. “Did you shower before picking me up?” 

Sebastian grappled a growl in his throat when he felt the soft button of a nose graze his skin. He sighed and swallowed back violent impulses that would end in no less than mangled thighs and teary blue eyes. Glistening. Begging. Pleading. “Put your seatbelt on, Princess.” Suffering. Needing. “Where in the world would a busy alpha like myself find time for an omega? Don’t be silly.”

The imprint of Ciel’s nose upon his neck was burnt into Sebastian’s memory, hot and feverish. His skin was warmer than usual and that did nothing but fuel the flames of his forbidden desires. “Am I driving you home or to Agni’s?”

Ciel sat back down and clicked his belt into place. Little wisps of fog crawled up the windshield and driver’s side window. Had it grown significantly warmer in the car without his notice? Today wasn’t exactly his day to judge, not when he’d been plagued with fevers and chills since he woke up. As subtly as he could, he felt his cheek and neck with the back of his hand. 

"Mmm, would you mind terribly stopping at the grocery store before dropping me off at Agni's?" he said, removing his jacket and unbuttoning the first three claps of his shirt. 

Rain pelted against the windshield as a poor excuse of a distraction as Ciel exposed the base of his neck. Cream, Sebastian was sure. If he’d settled his tongue there - glided it and glistened a dainty collar bone - he would taste cream. Frothy and light, just like he hand whipped it for Ciel in his kitchen. He knew an extra stop was not in Ciel’s best interest, what with the cold the omega was coming down with. However. Neither God Almighty nor Hades of Hell would have him turn down an extra ounce of a second with Ciel.

"Of course. I don't mind." Sebastian took the next left as he tongued a rosy marzipan aroma that coated the roof of his mouth. "Getting some snacks? Movie night?" 

"Kinda," Ciel said, twisting the hem of his shirt with his fingers. The car was getting stuffy. Ciel was getting woozy. He rested his cheek on the cool window and luxuriated in the sweet, plaintive melody that always brought out the romantic in him. There was something so heart-rending, so purely emotional in the slow cadence of Rachmaninov’s piano concerto; doubly so when in the company of an alpha he trusted, one he knew would do his best to protect and respect him. “I’m spending the weekend at Agni’s. I told my mom that I would be studying for midterms at Soma’s house.” 

Sebastian felt a fierce rage bubble in the pit of his gut. Of course, with Agni having been away on business for a week, the couple had some lost time to make up for. That's why Ciel didn't have an overnight bag with him. He planned on wearing Agni's oversized shirts. His tacky, wretched oversized shirts that were substantially unworthy of gracing the omega’s flawless frame.

And how they would suit him. Come past Ciel’s knees, play beneath his pert bottom. Sebastian could picture him perfectly, padding around Agni's flat, snuggled on his yellow sofa, laughing his unapologetic laugh as he watched Nickelodeon reruns. 

Sebastian’s heart swelled with a memory of Ciel’s windchimed laugh. He tucked a gray strand of hair behind his ear and pocketed the fond thought as he parked the car as close as he could to the grocery store's entrance. With haste, he approached the passenger side to open Ciel's door, opening his umbrella and offering him shelter from the rain.

Once again, Ciel slipped his arm into the crook of Sebastian’s. He gazed up at him, appreciating his profile. Strong jaw. Full lips. Roman nose. Any omega would be proud to take him home. _He_ would be proud to take him home, but he had Agni. 

Agni who got him into college when omega admission is next to nil. 

Agni who patiently waits and puts up with Ciel’s antiquated notion of love.

"You're such a good alpha, Sebastian,” he finally said, nuzzling his arm affectionately. “You really need to make some time for yourself and find an omega to take care of you." 

"Thank you," Sebastian muttered solemnly, grabbing a cart when they were inside. “Perhaps I will.” The comment was a direct threat to the grasp upon his arm, that maybe he would never allow it to detach. "Okay, Princess. You lead and I'll follow," _you anywhere_ , Sebastian finished in his head. _And everywhere._ There was nowhere the omega could go that Sebastian would not follow. Nowhere he could hide.

Ciel climbed onto the front portion of the cart so that he was facing Sebastian. “Cereal aisle, please,” he said in a sing-song voice. He let the alpha push him around the store, exalting in the ventilation that came with being in a large space, but internally lamenting his inexplicable need for…

“Wait!” he said, loud enough that people turned their heads. “I’m craving fruit! Get me the juiciest ones!” 

Sebastian filled the cart as instructed when Ciel pointed to the grapes, strawberries, melons and oranges. He tried to not picture Ciel eating them, the juice running down his chin, or how sweetly sticky his lips would taste. He palmed a velvety peach, comparing it to what he imagined the soft skin of Ciel’s bottom would feel like. With graceful flair, he whiffed the fruit and tossed it into the air before catching it. He was rewarded the warm giggle he’d so shamefully sought. What a little love.

"I don’t usually like fruit, unless you prepare them,” Ciel said conspiratorially. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then dug his little hand into the bag of grapes, plucking three off the stem. After another sly glance, he popped them in his mouth. “Weird huh? Agni thinks so.” He perked up. “Hey! Did you know Agni doesn't like chocolate?" 

“That’s because you prefer your fruit soaked in sugar and baked into a delicate dessert,” Sebastian chuckled with pride. He watched juicy grapes slip between the omega’s lips and eyed the small bulge in his throat as he swallowed. "And of course. I've known Agni since middle school. He makes up for his lack of good taste in other ways, I suppose…" His voice trailed off as he became transfixed with Ciel's doe-like gaze. How lovely he was in his innocence. What kind of mewling mess did he become when pushed over the edge?

Ciel’s chin dipped down and he looked at Sebastian coyly from under his long lashes. "I heard that alphas sometimes… you know… experiment in middle school…” He took a deep breath and blurted it out before he lost his nerve, “Have you and Agni ever…" 

Revulsion tainted Sebastian’s mouth. If it wasn’t for the sweet omega before him, he could have gagged. "No. I'm not personally into alphas," nor was he omegas, and yet... 

"Inferiority complex?" Cel wagged his eyes playfully, grabbing a box of Lucky Charms off the shelf and throwing it into the cart as Sebastian pushed him down the aisle. 

"You got me." Sebastian chuckled and put both his hands up in surrender. 

"Ha! I can read you like a book, Michaelis." 

"Is that a fact?" Sebastian turned the cart down the dairy aisle. 

"For sure," Ciel smirked, radiating warmth he interpreted as confidence. 

"Then why don't you tell me what I'd pick up in this aisle as part of my dinner tonight," Sebastian challenged. 

"Pfft… easy. What do I win if I'm right? I want to make this interesting."

Ciel's mere presence made things interesting for Sebastian. His sharp wit. His spectacular taste in literature. He was kind when it mattered. Too kind. Grumpy when he didn't get his way. And a hell of a cheater when it came to games. His existence, the very fibres that made up his being, his breath, his flesh, his flush… Sebastian was an audience of one with every blink and balk Ciel exhibited. Interest was an understatement.

"I'll pay for your groceries," Sebastian offered. 

Ciel hopped off the cart and made his way to Sebastian. As he stood there with his hand out, it dawned on him how terribly dwarfed he was by the alpha’s size. The top of his head barely cleared Sebastian’s chest, so he put on his best defiant, determined glare and said, “Deal. Shake." 

Sebastian took the outstretched hand into his own and engulfed it within his palm. Warm. Small. Breakable. A shiver crawled down Sebastian's spine. When Ciel began looking at the products, he discreetly readjusted himself so as to hide his ever-growing need.

Ciel examined a variety of cheeses, actually picking up Mascarpone, Camembert and Neufchatel. Sebastian struck him as an alpha who enjoyed soft, pillowy things. Something that melted on his tongue, something spreadable. Creamy. He put the cheeses back in their rightful places and surveyed the yogurts, the eggs, the milk; even went so far as to inspect the freshly prepared gateaux. Minutes went by and Ciel gave up. Hands on his hips, pout on his lips, he faced Sebastian and gave a little shrug. 

"So?" Sebastian asked. 

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sebastian frowned. 

"Nothing."

"What makes you—"

"You're not hungry for food. There's nothing in this store that appeals to you, that could satisfy the actual hunger you feel, Sebastian."

“Hmm…” Sebastian hummed as he appraised the omega. He salivated at the sight. "You're wrong." 

"So no free groceries?" Ciel pouted, getting back on the cart. 

"No free groceries."

“Do I at least get to keep the pastry in the car?” Ciel smiled, but with difficulty. A sudden torrent of fever came over him. His voice broke mid-sentence and he clung to the cart’s metal bars with white knuckles. 

None of this went unnoticed by Sebastian. "Come 'ere," he beckoned, curling his finger. Ciel obeyed, hopping off the cart as his eyes got glossy. 

Sebastian put the back of his hand to Ciel's forehead. The omega made a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan. Sebastian's cock throbbed. "You're warm," he said, then put his hand at the base of Ciel's neck. No mark. Anywhere. Relief washed over him. Agni had yet to lay his claim. "You feeling okay, Princess?"

"Mhmm," Ciel hummed weakly. "M’just tired, I think. My boss is very demanding. Had to be at work so early…”

"What boss wouldn’t be with an omega as petulant as you?" Sebastian teased. He looked at Ciel’s flushed face suspiciously. He was fine five minutes before. "Let's go pay and I'll bring you home."

"No. No home," Ciel pleaded, grasping the hem of Sebastian’s shirt and holding it tightly in his fist. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. "I... I need to go to Agni's." 

Sebastian clenched his jaw and nodded. With ferocious strength, he swallowed back his innate need to allow Ciel to give in to his desperation. It was neither the place nor the time. He swiftly loosened the grip upon his button-up and turned the cart toward the cashiers, but Ciel made no attempt to follow.

"Sebastian,” Ciel called to him in a whimper. He swayed on the spot. His tummy cramped up so viciously that he was forced to wrap his arms around his midsection to keep himself from falling to pieces. “I can’t… I can’t move. My legs feel too heavy.” 

_Sweet Hell._

Without sparing a moment, Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style. Small arms, hot and feverish, wrapped around his neck and clung to him with torturous intent. "Let's get you home,” he muttered, “I'll come get these groceries for you after—"

"But… I _neeeeeeed_ these, Sebastian,” Ciel keened, uncaring that a small crowd had started to gather around them. What difference did it make? It’s not as if he could see them with his face tucked into Sebastian’s chest. His breath bordered on hyperventilation and soon, the soft cotton of the alpha’s shirt was damp under his cheek. 

"Alright.” A low growl emanated from within Sebastian’s throat as he gave each audience member a dark and threatening glare. “We'll get it." He broke through the crowd, Ciel supported with one arm as the other led the cart into a checkout lane. His heart beat a mad tattoo in his chest, dark currents of ink spreading throughout his veins as his alpha instincts threatened to take over. One after the other, he shoved the groceries onto the belt and urged the cashier with a guttural demand. "Hurry."

Ciel mumbled the same word into Sebastian’s chest. His slender legs found Sebastian’s hips and with a small buck, he wrapped them around the alpha’s waist. Now that he had a better grip, he was at liberty to sniff Sebastian, to nose at his collar and throat. So intoxicating. So raw. If he could just get a taste of the soft skin where neck meets shoulder. Perfect for his little omega canines. Perfect for leaving a mark.

“Sir, your mate is making a scene,” the manager exclaimed over Ciel’s lewd panting. 

"We’re leaving now," Sebastian responded curtly. Ciel was gripping at the seams of his sanity, clawing at his restraint, gnawing away at his control. Without his consent, a low rumble sounded from deep within his chest. Images of Ciel’s body - bruised, wet and weak with desperation beneath him - flashed through his mind. Blood blossomed within his mouth as he bit into his cheek and held his breath.

The bag boy was shovelling their groceries as fast as he could into bags. The cashier had plugged her nose with her fingers. 

“Dat’ll be fifty-two dolluhs an sevendy-one cens, plese.” 

Seeing that the alpha had his hands full already, the manager approached him to fish the wallet out of his back pocket, where an obvious lump gave its presence away.   
The manager was too close for Ciel’s liking. Much too close. “Mine,” the omega said with a spitting hiss and a deep-seated snarl. 

“All yours, Princess,” Sebastian whispered against the will of his fading control. He clutched Ciel closer to him and wedged a hand between the leather folds of his wallet. With a quick flourish, he tossed two fifty dollar bills on the counter and shoved the cart towards the exit.

He half-ran across the parking lot, holding Ciel with one arm, pushing the groceries with the other. He unlocked the back door and delicately placed the panting omega down on the backseat. 

The sheer force it took to shut that door was incalculable. He fished out his phone as he threw the food into the front seat previously occupied by Ciel. Until then, he hadn’t noticed the four voicemails that had been left for him while he was in the grocery store. He ignored them all, scrolling to his contacts and hovering a thumb over Agni’s number. A whimper from inside the car filled his ears while a whiny moan wrung his gut and made his cock pulse between his legs. Sebastian growled an involuntary “mine” to himself before silencing his phone and replacing it in his pocket. 

Ciel’s small hand slammed upon the window. His breath, so close to it, fogged everything up except for the pleading print that was left behind. “Ssss…” he warbled, forehead coming up on the glass in a desperate attempt to cool himself. “Sebbbbbassss…” Uselessly, he fingered the tiny buttons on his shirt. It was too hot. Too stuffy. He yanked. He pulled. He tore at the thin fibres holding his shirt together. Nothing he did helped to ease the ache or the heat growing in his belly. “Pleeeeeeease,” he begged, banging on the window again. 

"Keep it together," Sebastian growled to himself while his white-knuckled fist tested the integrity of his door handle. Agni, Agni. Ciel needed Agni, who lived only eight minutes away. Five if they took the freeway. He could leave Ciel there, waiting for Agni to get home, waiting for Agni to touch him. Caress him. Fill him and milk him. He could leave Ciel there, waiting for Agni’s knot. 

Sebastian's eyes pricked as he got into the driver's seat. His canines elongated before he had time to force his key into the ignition. Five minutes, he reminded himself. All he had was five minutes before he had to turn over the most mouthwatering omega to some sorry excuse of an alpha. Five. Minutes.

The moment Sebastian was seated, Ciel pounced. His hands were everywhere. In Sebastian’s hair. Around his neck. Down his shirt. In his mouth. “Come,” he whined against the shell of his ear. “C-come together...”

Ciel’s hot breath dripped down Sebastian’s neck in thick waves of creamy custard. He answered the soft, feverish hands that pulled at his rationality. "You’ll be home soon." His voice was low. A prey's purr. "What piece were you reciting just now?" 

"It… it is ease… easier to work,” Ciel crooned, a panting mess, clinging to Sebastian, “after our b-bodies mmmm…” 

Sebastian backed out of his spot and started down the road. "Lie down, Princess." He rolled the window as far down as it could go, to let the fresh rain wash his own face, then turned off the radio. To his delight and his downfall, it amplified Ciel's breathing. His panting. The sound of slick as the omega's thighs rubbed together. Sebastian recognized the prose of Audrey Lorde and continued where Ciel left off, “After our bodies meet, paper and pen…” He willed the omega to continue with the same quiet hunger that ate at his insides.

“Neither care…” Ciel choked, disentangling himself from Sebastian, unable to resist the low intensity of this alpha’s request. Shirt drenched with sweat, trousers with slick, he lay on his back across the seat, pawing fruitlessly at his omega cocklet. He kicked at the door in frustration. Helpless. Hopeless. And the next words came out somewhere between a sob and a scream, “Nor profit!” 

Sebastian took the off-ramp onto the busy freeway as he ushered Ciel in a voice that was closer to a growl than the soothing whisper he’d planned, “Continue.”

“Whether we…” Ciel’s back arched right off the seat, nails digging into the leather upholstery.

“Louder,” he roared.

“... we write or,” Ciel mewled, writhing, squeezing a hand between his damp abdomen and the waistband of his trousers, “or not… but…”

Though his words helped recite a piece, Sebastian’s tongue engraved the poetry of Ciel’s name on the inside of his cheek. “As your body moves,” he inhaled, in sopping globs, the floral icing of the omega’s heat, “under my hands...” The line was delivered as more of a promise than the threat it resembled. 

Ciel moaned. His voice broke. With a grunt, he brushed the tip of his leaking cock, imagining instead that they were the hands the alpha had mentioned. “Charged and…” He brought the sticky fingers to his lips and sucked them greedily, “waiting…”

“We cut the leash,” intrusive visions of his hands wrapped around that pretty little throat muddied Sebastian’s vision. “You create me,” harder, “against your thighs,” tighter.

“Hilly with...” Ciel sucked in his belly, holding his breath to get both hands down his trousers. Relief. Just a little relief. Thumb and finger on the head. A squeeze. A pinch. When he was successful, he blew out, “images…”

Sebastian felt his engorged cock grow hotter between his legs as he changed lanes, “moving through our word countries...”

“My… My body…” The strain of two hands down in Ciel’s trousers was too much. The button popped off, falling somewhere he didn’t much care about. He was quick to wrap his fingers around his needy little cock. So wet. So hard. Slender hips bucking up into his fist. “My body wants to FUCK.” 

Sebastian’s jaw snapped shut. Fire and ferocity scored through his veins as he bit back the gut-wrenching need to bury his cock in something sweet and knot the gasping omega in two. When he reopened his mouth to utter the next line of poetry, his voice was a command of velvet and tar-dipped menace. It was a threat. “Writes into your flesh,” it was a promise. “The poem you make of me.”

The cars on the highway disappeared. The road, the rails, the pelting rain; it all ceased to exist. There was nothing left but the guttural growls of a predator and his soft and sullied prey. “Touching you, I catch midnight,” Sebastian lulled the bouquet of blush-toned roses that whimpered in his back seat. “As moon fires set in my throat,” he swallowed, silk and sweat, again and again and again. “I love you,” the words spilled from his tongue and stained his lips a violent red, “flesh into blossom. I made you.” _I live you. I eat you. I break you._ “And take you made,” he shuddered a suppressed climax back and whispered the finalities of his declaration of devotion to Ciel, “into me.”

“Into me…” Ciel repeated. “Into me…” His lips pouted as he tried to wiggle out of his trousers. “Into me… Sebastian…” The soiled fabric shimmied past his hips, down his thighs and below his knees. His legs spread apart. His fingers abandoned his cock, searching, prodding. Finally finding. But it wasn’t enough. And Sebastian wasn’t rhapsodizing anymore. He needed more. More of that dulcet ambrosia, that silver-tongued dominance. “More!” he cried, stuffing his tiny fingers as deep as they would go. Sweat stung his eyes as it dripped into them, mixing with an abundance of needy tears, clouding this vision, adding to the disarray of his logic. “Either k-keep talking or g-get baa-aack here and f-fuck me…” 

Sebastian slammed on the breaks but it was neither to fulfill the omega’s lewd desires or his own malicious intent. Not a single car was moving. He was bottled in the center lane with absolutely no way out. 

"N-need... Agni… G-go!" Ciel whimpered the order. 

“Hush,” Sebastian snapped. Ciel whined in response. He rolled the windows up and turned on the radio.

"Ten-car pile up on the Metropolitan Expressway. Believed to be fatal. Gridlock expected to last for hours."

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me kudos & comments, please!


End file.
